


Pranks

by boldlyanxious



Series: Bio-dad Bruce [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: It started with a giant skeleton and set off a sibling prank war.Set after the wedding but it's a stand alone story
Series: Bio-dad Bruce [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935907
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Pranks

Marinette had worked for hours to make the Superman costume. Jason happily took care of the rest of the look and they got to work. The members of the Wayne house were doing game night before patrol but Jason had loudly left refusing to join in to the game of charades because

"Drake would just cheat so it's not even worth my time."

The game went on without him and everyone grumbled for a minute but went back to playing. Marinette missed several rounds because she spilled cocoa on her shirt and needed to go change. No one suspected that she had done it on purpose.

When she got to the Batcave she was impressed with how much Jason got done on his own. She rushed over to help him wrangle the Superman suit onto the skeleton that was so much bigger than him. It took a few minutes but they succeeded and Marinette cleared the way and watched for swinging limbs as Jason carried the skeleton and they shoved it into the seat of the Batmobile.

It didn't really fit but they forced it in and got the top closed. Marinette rushed back and changed quickly so no one would suspect what she had really been doing.

\---

It was all worth it when Dick opened the top and the 12 foot Super skeleton popped up at him causing him to jump back and knock into Tim. Luckily the only thing that happened was Tim dropping his coffee. Everyone ignored him complaining about his favorite mug breaking and went ahead to prepare for patrol.

\---

Jason woke up with his white hair dyed pink the next morning. Marinette thought she had gotten away with her part in it but Dick and Tim caught her while no one else was home and pulled a bag over her head. They spun her around until she was dizzy and then covered her with whipped cream. Titus very happily licked it off while knocking Marinette into the mud.

\---

Damian was furious that his dog got involved so he snuck into the bathroom while Tim was showering and dumped all the coffee grounds in the house over him while he was showering. Wet and covered with coffee grounds Tim grabbed a towel and barreled down the hall after Damian. In the process he knocked into Steph and Cass as they came around the corner.

No one knew when and if they planned to retaliate but Marinette decided to focus on Dick since Damian took care of Tim. She struggled to move the skeleton on her own but she remained quiet in the dark manor. She set her phone to night vision recording and placed the skeleton over Dick's bed. It was glowing just enough for him to see only part of the form when she used the air horn to wake him. He jumped up and shrieked about it while she snuck out without being seen.

She had to let Tim in on it to hack Damian's email account so they could send the video to everyone including themselves. The waking in the night was probably what got Babs involved. There were no sides, only temporary team ups. Those usually ended in one or all involved targeting the others involved.

\---

It was one week later that Bruce sat them down to end it. No one was sure whether he had been woken too many times, had his shaving cream switched with whipped cream, or if it was when he walked into the kitchen and got slapped in the face with a waffle. But he told them the pranks had to stop or he would make them regret it. Jason had to ask what he could do to them to make it stop. The room for very still when he looked down the line of them making eye contact with each one in total silence before he responded.

"The next one caught doing a prank will be benched from patrol for the remainder of the summer."

With one more look, he left the kitchen. It was silent for a moment as they all sat shocked. Then Marinette asked:

"Caught?"


End file.
